


Blood and Sand

by rottenwraith



Series: Forged Alloy [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to a small desert town to make a deal essential to saving Future Industries Asami Sato encounters a few interesting individuals and gets drawn into a plot to drag up the ghosts of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Damn it!

Nothing would work, I'd managed to drag the company through six months of hatred and accusations after my father's little revolution with Amon and I was at the end of my rope, there was nothing left I could do at all. It was inevitable, Future Industries was going to go bankrupt.

So here I was sitting in my office, setting sun out the window, pouring over all the reports and manifests desperately trying to figure out a way to save this company. I knew it was hopeless; no one would even come close to associating with Future Industries after the debacle that was my father's support of Amon.

My mind drifted back to a few weeks ago, feeling low and looking for a familial connection, I went through some of Mom's old things. The diary I found, with connections to people who may be able to help. Who wouldn't want to be reminded about certain failures or loose ends.

But then there where all the people at the company who needed me to think of something. I didn't like this, having to call in unscrupulous favours from people who didn't even owe me anything, but I had a job to do.

So I took the somewhat withered book out of my desk draw and turned to the page I needed, picked up the phone, dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Misty Springs flower shop, how may we help-" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I knock at the guarded gate, I have eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries." I really wasn't in the mood for this cryptic nonsense. "And I need to arrange a meeting with a certain grandmaster."

"Do you have a password?" I looked back at the diary, thinking of these things Mom had never told me about; then I answered.

"Azure flame."


	2. Deals

_I was happy._

_"Asami!" her face glowed with a smile as she looked at me, giggling as her hands went to vulnerable spots to attack._

_"Mommy! That tickles!" I half-heartedly tried to get away, but her hands were too quick._

_"I've got you!" her smile still glowed._

_I was happy._

_Behind her there was a dark figure. It grew. Flames grew around it._

_I was scared. I wanted to scream._

_The flames lurched out, wrapped around her. She screamed._

_"Mommy!" She was gone._

_I was broken, I wanted to cry._

_"I'm here sweetie" His voice was soft, comforting, his arms where strong around me, protective._

_I felt safe._

_"I now see..." His voice was hard now, I looked up and saw a metal arm with a claw, "There is no chance to save you!" The claw came down and everything ended._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp of shock, slick with sweat from the harrowing dream; or rather nightmare. I was still in the cabin I'd booked on the airship. I struggled for a few moments before managing to calm my breathing.

I glanced over at the clock; we should be arriving their soon. I groaned inwardly at having to come to such a secluded location for this meeting. The order of the White Lotus' existence may be publicly known nowadays, but they still liked their whole cryptic run-around and secrecy.

Personally I could do without secrets, they had a tendency to hurt. My mind found its way to thoughts of my father and the secrets within my mother's journal. I was thankful when my mind drifted to thoughts of a certain southern water tribe girl; bittersweet as they may be, unrequited feelings could be unpleasant sometimes, but this was a welcomed respite.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself to my feet, stretching my stiff limbs as I walked over to the small desk in my cabin (first class was pretty spacious) to look over a handful of reports from the R&D centre, one good thing about the area for my meeting is that I could take a look in on the new prototype desert vehicle, judging from the reports it was getting along very well.

Everything seemed to be in order. We'd be landing soon, I'd better get dressed and gather up my things. I'd already called ahead for reservations at an inn for a few days; not that I expected to be here more than one or two. Make the deal, check up on R&D and head home to get things in order.

That's if this deal worked out.

I couldn't imagine why it wouldn't, there's no way they would want the truth to get out after all. I really didn't want to resort to blackmail, and would never go through with releasing any of the sensitive information; but things were desperate with the company and I really needed this deal to go well.

Thoughts of arguments to make, counter-arguments to the most obvious points against me, and of whether or not the grandmaster himself would actually show up. My mind was a mess as I went through the minutia of my morning routine as best I could in the confines of my cabin.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as opposed to my usual style, Amon's defeat had given all members of 'Team Avatar' a certain level of notoriety and I'd prefer to remain incognito; it was also requested of me. The hair and sunglasses should throw people off enough.

"Attention all passengers." The announcement came over the P.A. system "We will soon be landing at Misty Palms Oasis, all who wish to depart should gather their possessions as soon as possible." The female voice sounded forcibly upbeat.

Taking the advice I'd gotten from the nice lady, I began to gather up my things into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, picked up the single suitcase I'd brought with me and left my cabin.

The docking station was sparsely crowded at best, the town may have had a bit of a boom after the story about Avatar Aang fighting a giant talking owl somewhere in the area had gotten out (Next time I see Master Katara, I should ask her what really happened) but the area had wound down after no one had found evidence of a giant talking owl; for some inexplicable reason.

"Your ticket please ma'am." I handed over my ticket to the jaded looking attendant, she checked it, punched it and handed back with rehearsed precession and utter boredom, "Thank you very much, enjoy your stay." She wasn't even trying to hide it. I wondered how bad times had been around here and how many of the locals would be as enthusiastic.

I checked in at the inn (under a fake name of course), dropping off my bags before heading to where my secret meeting was going to take place. As I walked in to the flower shop I was glad as I noticed that the shop was deserted, save for the shop keeper behind the counter; he wore an oddly serene smile, as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how can I help yo-" I still didn't like the whole song and dance.

"I'm here to see the grandmaster, password: Azure Flame." And with that his smile disappeared. He gave a quick look around the store to make sure that it was in fact deserted before waving me past the counter to the back room.

It was a small, dark room, only a single light bulb and two chairs facing each other, one of which was occupied.

"Greetings Ms. Sato." The aged voice's owner was just out of sight, hidden from the dim light. He gestured towards the opposite chair, "Please, take a seat." I did so, not taking my eyes off the figure of what I assumed was the grandmaster I'd been expecting; just out of the light "I trust you're journey here was not unpleasant." And here came the false pleasantries, I guess I should play along a little.

"No, altogether quite pleasant." I kept my expression as neutral as I could

"Good, I apologise for having to call to such a remote area for this meeting, but you understand the need for secrecy I hope." I was so glad that the hollow pleasantry was over nice and quick, time to get down to business .

"I understand, after all the possible crisis if this information got out to the general public; it'd be quite dreadful." I may not have been able to see his face, I could just sense the grandmaster's scowl.

"Yes, it would cause much strife." His voice had grown an edge as it lowered, he was not pleased at my implication, neither was I. "I trust that you would like to avoid that."

"Of course I would, It'd be just heartbreaking to see a succession crisis in fire nation-" The grandmaster cut me off curtly.

"Good to know your feelings on the matter." I had him on the defensive, time to press the proposal.

"I didn't request this meeting to talk about possible loose ends from decades ago." Time to cut to the chase whilst I had the advantage. "I trust you considered the proposal I sent." The grandmaster took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes, and I fail to see how the united forces would benefit from acquiring these new weapons." He was trying to regain an advantage.

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering how easily young General Iroh's fleet was decimated by the Equalist planes." I noticed a tightening in his hands, I'd struck a nerve; he was as hot headed as the history books mentioned. "The reason that the fleet was defeated so easily was due to the technological advantage they possessed."

"An advantage that your father supplied." And now he had struck a nerve. I cast my eyes downward for the moment.

"I admit that my father's choice of associates was... " This wound still felt raw, "Unsavoury." I looked up to meet his shadowed face once more; my expression as stoic as I could manage. "But regardless of his choices, it cannot be disputed that he is a brilliant engineer and inventor, letting his designs go to waste would be quite, well, wasteful." I was able to work my way back to a smirk by the end with my small joke.

"And if these weapons are put into production, how can we trust that they will only be supplied to the united forces? And not to less reputable individuals." It seemed that the grandmaster had calmed himself somewhat. "Considering the choices of your father, how can we be sure-" Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Grandmaster, " My tone had just the tone of harshness that I wanted, "I would think that you would understand the poor logic behind judging some based on their parents... Or, their ancestry." I made sure that the contempt for the type of judgement he'd been passing a moment ago was apparent; it seemed to have hit home.

"Good point," The old man in the shadows let out a small chuckle, "Very good point Ms. Sato." He let out a long sigh before continuing, "Very well, Future Industries will receive the contracts by the time you return to Republic city." I stood up, trying not to smirk too much at the victory.

"Thank you very much," I gave a respectful bow as I prepared to leave, "Grandmaster Zuko."

"You are welcome Ms. Sato, may your journey back to Republic city be a pleasant one." And with that I left the darkened room, my smirk growing as I headed back to the hotel.

I'd done it, I'd managed to save the company; the deal had been made.


	3. Looming Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "(mystery point of view)" is the mystery character, just to clarify

**(Asami's point of view)**

"Ms. Sato are you sure you want to-" I had to cut off the annoying engineer, who was trying to tell me that the new vehicle wasn't ready for testing, I'd given it a look over, it was fine.

"Yes, I'm sure, it should run just fine," It's not as if I'd get lost in the desert, what with the new compass; designed to remain unaffected by the Si Wong desert's magnetic abnormalities. "Besides, I think that this dune buggy is due for a field test." I climbed in, putting on a pair of goggles before inserting the key and bringing this little beauty to life.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment, listening to the engine do its thing. I looked straight ahead, hands on the wheel, and slammed my foot on the accelerator pedal.

The sudden screech of the tires on the ground as dune buggy sped out of the garage.

I always loved the sound of the engine running as I drove, especially in an open area where I could really floor it and push the engine; I'd always found it oddly relaxing, the world rushing past as my thoughts just seemed to drift off.

I was still reeling a bit from my meeting with the Grandmaster, I'd managed to get the deal and save the company with the new military contracts; but now, alone and enjoying an awesome new car, I couldn't help but wonder what this would lead to.

The company's image would undoubtedly take another blow, weapons manufacturing wasn't exactly a family friendly thing for a corporation. I tried to find another way, but this backroom deal and producing Mecha-tanks and planes for the united forces was the only recourse Da- My father, had left me. I really wanted to stop thinking about it. At least I'd get back to my training, all the work trying to save the company, I'd been getting rusty.

I took a deep breath as I tried to get my mind off of my psychotic parentage, which lead to an interesting thought concerning my Mother's dairy.

Had he know about what I'd found there? Did he know about Mother's connection to-

"Gah!" My train of thought was interrupted by a light shining right into my eyes, making me swerve for a moment before bring the dune buggy to a stop; my goggles may have protected my eyes from sand and the wind but they weren't blacked out. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself for some reason.

Looking in the direction the blinding glare had come from, I tried to locate its source. I noticed a small flicker far off and some odd shape that seemed out of place against the endless sand of the desert, and it was moving... A person? In the middle of the desert? Could be anything, I should probably go check it out.

* * *

**(Mystery point of view)**

I noticed my usual contact as soon as I stepped into the little desert saloon, it was hard to miss that hat with the braid and glasses; nose in a book as always, that cover worked for him. He had a bottle with two glasses at his little table in the back, he was expecting me.

"I hear Thessia is lovely this time of year?" Did he have to use that old passphrase every time?

"I especially like their ice brandy." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I gave the right response; I still hadn't figured out what that book it was that he said he got it out of. Sitting down I poured myself a drink, I usually needed at least one when dealing with this guy.

"Nice to see you again Commander, oh sorry, Captain S-" Oh no, he wasn't going there.

"Don't even try it Yamada." I noticed the jerk smirking, even if he was still looking in his book.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean?" Like hell he didn't.

"We both know that with your connections you would've heard about my promotion getting axed." I took a swig of my drink, it was semi-decent, about as good as you could get in a dust hole like this, "Thanks to princey-poo-" My jerkass of a contact chuckled at my nickname for the dear young general.

"So I guess the insubordination rumour was true."

"Winning a sparring match does not count as insubordination, damn brat shouldn't be such a sore loser; If he really thought that nepotism was going to help him in a fight, he was more delusional than I thought." This got Yamada to outright laugh.

"I hope you didn't say that to General Iroh's face." I wasn't that much of an idiot

"I'm brazen, not stupid." I took another swig of my drink, this little conversation was starting to drag on, "Enough with the small talk, did you get the Intel?" That was the big question.

"Yeah, I got it, it was easy to track such a high profile murder in the underworld of Ba Sing Se." Yamada finally put the book down and turned to face me; I listened intently as his smirk vanished "It was even easier considering who the killer was, it seems his particular cell of the Fist of the Phoenix uprooted itself and relocated to a hidden base beneath the Si Wong rock, they also seem to have made an alliance with one of the sand bender tribes-" No way.

"Sand benders?" The Fist of the Phoenix working with a group of earth benders? Didn't make sense.

"They're earth benders that speciali-" I cut off his explanation.

"I know what sand benders are Yamada, I was surprised because of the obviously bizarre alliance." Yamada may be good at getting information but could be a really condescending jerkass on occasion.

"I don't have anything concrete on that front, pun not intended, but my best guess would be 'desperate times equal desperate measures'. " I gave a small nod, agreeing with Yamada as he paused for a moment to take a sip of his drink, first time since I got here, "But I managed to contact a rival tribe who know about a hidden entrance and are willing to give a single person a lift there," I raised my eyebrow at the insinuation as Yamada's smirk returned, "I assumed that you would be needing transportation." I snorted in amusement, starting to smirk myself, before picking up my glass.

"Just tell me where and when to meet him." I took a last swig from my glass, finishing what was in there.

"Her." Pleasant surprise.

"Oh, good to know that I'll have another girl to talk to, no offense Yamada but I have standards." We both smirked as I put my glass down, my free hand slipping a wad of bills across the unseen side of the table.

"A pleasure doing business with you as always commander."

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"Are you okay?!" I can't believe that I just stumbled across a girl passed out in the middle of desert, I really hope she isn't dead. I grabbed a canteen of water as the buggy came to a stop before jumping out to get to the girl as fast as I could.

I knelt down to roll her over off of her face, taking off her goggles, her eyes were still shut. I noticed she had a canteen on her, empty. I gently cupped her head as I tried to rouse her, still hoping she wasn't dead.

"Hey, come on wake up..." Still nothing; I grabbed my own canteen, maybe a little water would bring her around. A good idea it seemed as the water sloshing inside seemed to get a tried groan out of her. I noticed her eyes start to flutter open, that was a relief "Good, you're not dead, do you nee-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as the girl suddenly dove forward.

"Water!" She screamed and grabbed my canteen, opening it and gulping down as much as she could, and she could gulp down quite a bit. As in the whole canteen, in one breath. After finishing off the canteen she started to draw in as much air as she could into her depleted lungs, it seemed that she still hadn't noticed me still kneeling right next to her.

"Umm, hi?" The girl perked up and turned to me, giving me a chance to take a proper look at her features, I took note of her light brown hair and blue eyes, bit of an odd hairstyle too, double ponytails.

"Oh, yes." She quickly rearranged herself so that she was likewise kneeling whilst facing me, handing the canteen back to me with a slight bow. "Thank you for the water." Her voice had a certain perkiness to it, despite having been passed out in the middle of the desert.

"You're...welcome..." This girl's behaviour continued to perplex me, this was hardly an everyday experience and she was just so casual about it "I didn't get your name..." I sort of trailed off, still unsure how to react.

"Oh!" I recoiled a bit as she shot up, smiling a large thankful smile, "I'm so sorry that was rude of me," she extend her arm for a handshake, "My name is Arika, Arika Yumemiya, nice to meet you..." it seemed to be her turn to trail off, averting her eyes with a pondering look on her face.

"Sato."

"Huh?"

"Asami Sato, " I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too, Arika Yumemiya." Arika returned to her large smile as I returned her sentiment before asking the obvious question "How did you wind up in the middle of the desert?" Not many reasons to be out here.

"Oh, I was trying to get Mist Palms so I could take an airship to Republic City." That makes some sense I guess.

"Okay, but where did you come from?" She probably just need to skim across the edge of the dissert but got lost, that seemed the most likely.

"Full moon bay." Wait- what?

"Full moon bay?" I raised an eyebrow with my question which was met with a cheerful nod, "As in, 'south of the Serpent's Pass'?" Another nod, "As in, on the opposite side of the desert?" Yet another cheerful smiling nod.

This girl had almost managed to make it across the entire Si Wong desert, on foot and all on her on. Whoa.

I was about to ask how she'd pulled off crossing the harshest desert on the planet as an afterthought when-

"Halt! Don't move!" A dozen or so sand benders burst up from the sand of the desert floor, they'd managed to get the drop on us and before either of us knew it, we had been tangled in weighted rope, I was struggling to get free when a sand bender got a bag over my head from behind just as I got a hand free.

I was about to swing my elbow around to smash the jerk in the face when I got hit on the back of the head and started to feel dizzy; crap. I gritted my teeth and swung as planned, felt a satisfying crack with a scream as I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	4. Dreams and Memories

**(Mystery point of view)**

_Flames, flames were everywhere._

_And screams, so many screams._

_Couldn't move, buried under broken wood._

_Can barely breath._

_Can see them(No.), they're screaming(No!), burning(Mom! Dad!)!_

_Can't move, can't help, they're gone._

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to be reminiscing about that day; I had a mission to complete and assholes to take down.

"You my transportation?" It wasn't immediately apparent that the sandbender was a woman, all the wraps and how she was leaning against her sand-sailer obscured her figure.

"You the one that 'Yamada' mentioned?" She only turned her head slightly to cast her eyes in my direction, looking me up and down, sizing me up.

"Yeah, he said you could get me to a certain spot in the desert..." I trailed off not wanting to give anything away, in case she wasn't my ride, but with the enemy.

"Yeah, get on." She gestured towards the sailer with her head before climbing up on to it herself; I followed suit shortly afterwards, making sure to get a good look at her. It was hard to discern much considering the heavy sandbender wraps she wore, the only real thing I could tell was the double cross swords she had on the sailer.

The woman quickly created a swirling plume of sand, the sail went and taut and the entire thing swung around with surprising agility; I honestly didn't expect them to be able to handle like that. The sand-sailer was pretty damn fast; good I needed to get my mission done as soon as possible and hope that the Fist wasn't ready to make the move they seemed to be planning.

Plus I was itching to get at them a bit myself, what with my history with these bastards.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

_Everything was wonderful, the bed was warm and comfortable, I was wrapped in the arms of my dusky skinned beauty, she drew my attention with dotted kisses._

_I giggled at her playfulness and her appetite for me._

_She started to nudge me, her kisses not rousing me._

_"Asami." The sound of her voice saying my name was divine, even if she'd now moved on to poking._

_"Asami." The hint of desperation convinced me to stir and turn to face this utterly beautiful girl and just drink in the site._

_"_ Korra _..." She was so beautiful._

_"Wake up, Asami." I smiled, "Wake up, Asami." Huh? Something was wrong. Very Wrong._

My eyes started to flutter open as the comfort of my dream left me, replaced by stiff muscles, a hard floor and sore restrained wrists; how wonderful. I found myself staring up into the blue eyes and for a second I thought it was her, but I was wrong.

"A-Arika?" That was her name, I could just about remember as it all started to come back to me. Finding Arika in the middle of the desert. The rather odd swapping of introductions. Getting jumped by sandbenders. Cracking one in the jaw on my down. I couldn't help but smirk briefly at the small victory I'd managed as Arika helped me into a sitting position; my head still pounding. "Are you okay?"

I saw that Arika likewise had her wrists bound as she gave me a nod in response. Looking around I noticed that we were in some kind of underground prison, I was instantly reminded of the Equalists' underground prison that me and the others had searched for Korra in. This one was different however, it seemed cruder and rougher, like it had been carved out by earthbending in a rush; had these guys only just made it?

"Send word!" My ears perked up, a tad painfully with my still pounding head, at one of the guards calling to his companion, "The prisoners are both awake," I hadn't even noticed the guards at either side of the cell. "The prince will want to know!" Prince? What prince? I suddenly had a bad feeling about this, but I couldn't do anything escape yet.

* * *

**(Mystery point of view)**

"We've arrived." My new sandbender buddy brought the sand-sailer to a gentle stop before jumping off and waiting for me to do the same. Following her she led me to a nearby sand dune gesturing to me to stay low. We peeked over the dune and she pointed the dim light coming from the small entrance poking out of the sand a short distance from the huge Si Wong rock. "There's the entrance, I'll take my leave now."

As I looked over my shoulder to see her leave, I called out "Thanks for the lift, Ms... I didn't catch your name..." She was climbing back onto her sailer pausing for a moment before turning to address me.

"Midori." She called out just before she conjuring up a swirling plume of sand again, swinging the craft around so as to hit me with a wave of sand as she left; how rude. Now I just had to sneak up on and kill some guards for their weapons; on site procurement could be kind of annoying sometimes.

I approached from behind the tunnel on top of the dune covering it, ready to drop on the guards, now I just had to decide how to take them out; neck snapping, throat slashing or I could just stab them right in the heart with their own swords. Decisions, decisions.

"Did you hear about the prisoners that the dusters picked up?" Dusters? The sandbenders picked some prisoners? Not part of my mission-

"Yeah a couple of girls I hear." Crap, rescuing prisoners was not part of the mission, and I couldn't really get sidetracked, but I knew these bastards too well to leave those prisoners in their care.

"I heard the prince wants to give them a looking over." Prince?! Crap, they were moving on with the plan. No time to lose, I had to do this mission whilst there was still an opening. Time to snap some necks.

This tunnel I was on top of seemed to be made from earthbent sandstone, not the most durable of materials; perfect for a dynamic entry.

Moving into a squat I gave a jump as high as I could and stomped with both feet straight now. I came through right behind the two stunned guards, snapping forward I grabbed one from behind by the neck.

Two simple motions and I was rewarded with the usual cracking sound or a snapped neck.

I grabbed the handle of his sheathed sword, drawing it as his body fell to the ground.

Swinging around to slash bring the sword up and slash.

My entrance had surprised them both and the second guard hadn't even reacted yet; easy target.

The bewildered second guard slipped to the ground holding his bleeding throat, gasping for air, trying to crawl away. No point in leaving him to suffer; one downward stab through his ribs into his heart and his end came quickly.

Two swords and knife, not bad guess I could get a good throw out of the knife, I really wish someone would invent a long range weapon for a non-bender besides a bow, just seems like it would be pretty useful.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

Who was this prince the guards had called for, I didn't think sandbenders had any form of royalty and the guards didn't seem like sandbenders, I thought sandbenders were nomadic; not that I really knew much about sand-

"Asami." I turned to meet the gentle nudge from my new friend. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get out of here?" Arika was whispering, trying t make sure the guards didn't hear.

"Not sure, we don't really know enough to think of a decent plan." The best idea would be to try and jump the guards when they deliver food or something, but without knowing the layout of this place, we might easily get lost and recaptured. We needed more information, I looked at Arika and gave a small shush as I crept towards bars of the cell, trying to hear the guards; hoping for something useful.

Two guards on either side of the cell, they didn't look to be dressed like sandbenders, they wore some type of armour coloured with different shades of dark red; it seemed familiar somehow, I'd almost definitely seen it before somewhere.

"I know man, I miss the servants too, nothing quite like good tea when stuck on guard duty." Servants? Tea? Did they have those at their last base or something? Who were these guys?

"At least the dusters did a decent job with this place, not that we really needed a prison." Dusters? Must've been talking about sandbenders, but he talked as if they weren't sandbenders themselves, who the hell were these guys?

"Yeah, I mean other than cell ze- Hey!" Crap he noticed me eavesdropping, I sprung back as he smacked the blade of his naginita into the bars.

"Asami!" Arika rushed to my side as I stumbled back and landed on my rear. "Don't be getting any thoughts of escape, mongrel!" Huh?

"Mongrel?" Did he really just call me a mongrel? I was trying to figure out how this might give away who they were, but my train of thought was interrupted by a third figure just coming into view

"Mongrel, as in half-breed." The appearance of this tall and menacing dark haired man had the guards suddenly back up, bow and hurriedly mumble out something along the lines of "Honoured by your presence my prince." So It was safe to assume that this was the man in charge looking down his nose at me and Arika, who was now holding onto my arm for safety it seemed.

What was more interesting than the apparent prince was his escort. He was flanked by two people wearing the same dark red armour as the guards, but this time they also wore helmets with skull white faceplates, now I remembered where I had seen this armour before; in my history textbooks. They wore old fire nation imperial armour and I could think of only one organization that wore that armour.

"The Fist of the Phoenix."

"Ah, so you've heard of our noble movement then, Ms. Sato." I met the mention of my name with a glare, "Oh don't be so surprised, your face has been in all the papers and your impure heritage is well known." The insult transformed my glare into a scowl.

"Who are you?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ah, yes I suppose I do have you at a disadvantage," He was smirking now, I'd seen the same look on others who felt completely assured in their position. "I am Prince Azulon the 2nd, grandson of the late Princess Azula,-" I instinctually interrupted.

"You're lying." I really wish I hadn't said that, now he was going wonder how I know; but I couldn't let anyone find out.

"And how exactly would a half-breed such as yourself know of such things?" He narrowed his eyes studying my reaction, I couldn't let anything on, but I had to say something or he might pry deeper and I'd rather he not find out the big secret. Perhaps some irony would save me.

"In my line of work it helps to know how to see through a lie." It wasn't untrue, so he shouldn't notice any of the tell tale signs of a lie; and it seemed he didn't.

"Quite true, though you are mistaken in this case, as will soon be proven." I wasn't sure that he believed me, but I was glad that he wasn't pressing further; plus what did he mean by 'as will soon be proven'?.

As he turned to leave he addressed the guards, "A pair of firebenders will be down soon to relive you and conduct a full interrogation." And with that he left. A full interrogation? That didn't sound good.

* * *

_A little girl, afraid, tears, crying, alone, stolen._

_Last sight, the knife and pain._

_Then burning and a word, "cauterize" and more pain; much more pain._

_Little girl, crying for pain to stop, pain never stops._

Alone in my wooden cell, can't bend, can't kill. Guards talking, complaining about having to watch "Zero". They don't hear the scratching, my slow scratching, wood restrains ready to crack soon. Get loose, bend, crush, kill, soon.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

It had been awhile since the visit from the 'prince' and the firebenders had just arrived sending the guards that had been watching us till now away. There were two of them one ready to strike as the other unlocked the cell.

"Opposite walls, now!" The one ready to strike barked at us, I glanced at my new friend Arika and our eyes met for a moment and I gave a nod. As we both moved away from each other I noted that Arika seemed to be handling the situation better, barely a hint of fear in her expression.

After we had both reached the walls Arika was beckoned over the cell door were they undid her restraints before turning her around roughly and refastening them so that her hands were now tied behind her back. I was then also beckoned over to undergo the same, with the exception that I quickly turned of my own accord, wanting to gain a small measure of control.

Then began the walk to whatever passed for an interrogation room in this place, both me and Arika held by a captor each by the restrains around our hands. There were a lot of side passages we were passing by that might hold a place to hide.

I was about to fake a small trip so I could get into a position that I could kick off the ground and launch myself as hard as I could at the guards holding me when something unexpected happened.

Arika sprang into action. She jumped up, kicked off the wall and spin kicked the firebender behind her, stumbling him back onto his arse.

"Wha-" I was barely halfway though my utter amassment before my own captor slammed me into the wall; I'd let my guard down when Arika displayed her unexpected skill.

"Asami!" Arika called out my name just before she was tackled to the ground by the firebender she'd knocked down. Well, this escape attempt has gone terribly.

"I think," The firebender on top of Arika began as he conjured a fire dagger from a closed fist, "that you need a small lesson in manners." The venom and malice was more than evident in his voice as he slowly moved the dagger closer to the clearly terrified Arika.

I was about to call out to the bastard to leave her alone when something else unexpected happened.

"Funny, I was about to suggest the same about you." The surprised firebender's only hint of warning as he turned was slight hiss through the air; then there was a knife handle protruding from his mask's eye hole.

"GAAAHHHH!!!" And he was screaming.

Meanwhile the guard holding me received a punch to throat, right underneath his helmet, from the suddenly appeared rescuer.

The throat punched guard was then tossed into the knifed eye guard, there was a brief flash as a pair or swords were drawn and used in the space of a few seconds to dispatch the two firebenders.

Time seemed to sand still for a small eternity before the woman seethed her swords. It was a woman, a strong woman, the clothes wouldn't have given away the muscular build if I hadn't spent time admiring a certain other woman's muscular build.

"Th-thank you." Arika was the first to speak, giving thanks to our rescuer.

"No problem." She responded as she bent over to retrieve the knife from the now dead guard, she also seemed to be searching them for something.

"Who are you?" It might've been a tad rude, but it'd been a long day and that was the only thing that popped into my mind at this point.

"I'm with the United Forces," She seemed to have found what she was looking for, keys.

"Special Tactics and Reconnaissance division." She walked over to me with the keys from the dead guard to undo my restraints .

"I'm Commander Shepard, here to help."


	5. Patience

"A Spectre?" I said as the commander took my hand and helped me to my feet with ease; she was really strong. I'd heard the term once or twice, I didn't think it was a real department in the United Forces; guess I should check my facts more.

 

"Yeah that's the nickname, pretty good one if you ask me." She commented as she turned to go help Arika with her restraints, "So are you two all right, any immediate injuries?" I was a little shaken up but fine.

 

"A bit rattled, but I'm good." I responded as I rubbed my freed wrists.

 

"Y-you killed them." Arika stuttered out, her eyes glued to the dead guards; it would seem that she'd never seen people killed right in front of her, I'd seen a few in the Equalist uprising. It was, unnerving. The commander let out a sigh as she gently placed a nervous hand on Arika's shoulder; I guess she wasn't used to dealing with civilians.

 

"Y-yeah, I did," This drew Arika's sheepish gaze to meet Sheppard's, "And what did you think they'd do to you two if I hadn't?" Arika looked down, her eyes just wondering as her mind went over the rhetorical question and its implications. Sheppard let out another sigh before continuing, "Sometimes, it's... necessary, you going to be okay till we get out of here?" Arika responded with a sniff, a swallow and a nod; leading the commander to undo her restraints and helping her up.

 

"So, names?" Sheppard asked as she looked back and forth between me and Arika.

 

"I-I'm Arika Yumemiya." Stammered out the still scared girl, to which the commander responded by extending her hand which Arika shakily shook; I walked over to the two as they chatted

 

"Nice to meet you, Arika." I came up besides them and offered my own hand to the commander.

 

"Asami Sato." She had a good strong hand shake and deep green eyes; I was more of a fan of blue myself.

 

"Well, if introductions are done," Sheppard began as she started trying to unlock one of the cells along the wall, trying the different keys the guard had, "We should really hide these guys." She managed to get the door opened as I grabbed hold of one of the dead guards and started dragging him inside, right to the back of the cell. When I turned around I noticed Sheppard bringing in the second one, lugged over her shoulder with one arm; damn she was strong. The commander relocked the cell door; the low light obscuring the dead guards hidden at the back cell.

 

"Now we should get going." Sheppard said as set off the down the corridor, mentioning for us to follow whilst her eyes were downcast at something she was holding.

 

"Where? Why are you even here?" It may have been a bit rude but there was no way either me or Arika could've been reported missing by now and I doubt a Spectre would be sent in.

 

"I'm afraid my mission's classified," That's to be expected, "And I need to get you two out of here first." Huh?

 

"What? You're aware it's miles of aimless desert out their right?" Did she have some form of transport outside or something.

 

"I know, I just need to focus on my mission," What was her mission anyway; probably had something to do with what that fake 'Prince Azulon' had said. "And I can't really get it done whilst having to worry about a pair of untrained civilians." If she was here to do what I think she was here to do, I had to try and help.

 

"Hardly untrained-" I was about to give the credentials of my martial arts training when I was interrupted.

 

"Untrained!" Arika shrieked in indignation, crossing her arms with a pout; she pulled off a pretty impressive move earlier, I had to wonder what sort of training she did have.

 

"Yeah, untrained, unless I misread you two and one you has some military train-This isn't right." The commander suddenly stopped at the mouth a darkened hallway, her voice gaining a tone of seriousness. "This should be the way out, why isn't it lit?" I noticed what it was that she was holding as she took one of the lanterns off the wall, a compass; oh just perfect. "What is that?"

 

Sheppard leaned toward to some type of hole in the wall, the lantern's light illuminated some form of large black slab of stone in the wall; what was that? Black rock seemed familiar... Okay now my scientific curiosity was getting the better of me, the relevant thing was getting out of the hideout of the insane firebending terrorists; and the commander's compass was not going to help.

 

"Please don't tell you're using a compass, here in the Si Wong desert." I wondered what type of selection process there was for Spectres; or at least the quality of information they're given. "I guess you didn't know that the entire desert has an overpowering magnetic field, centred around this very rock we're standing in," I gave a quick gesture to the tunnel we were standing in. "Which renders compasses quite useless." Sheppard just blinked at me; evidently she hadn't known.

 

"You know a lot about this stuff?" The commander raised an eye brow; I gave a nod to her question. "Can you fix this?" She asked whilst holding up the compass; my turn to give her a blank blink.

 

"We're in a cave, and I don't even have a box of scraps to work with." It was surprising what a smart person could do with a box of scraps.

 

"So that's a no?"

 

"That's a no." I confirmed with a slight nod

 

"Okay then," Sheppard let out a sigh as she slipped her compass back in to her pocket. "I guess we'll have to retrace our, and then my, steps." The commander started walking back the way we came, mentioning for us to follow her; I found it hard to believe that founding out she was lost aimlessly in enemy territory and was only mildly annoyed, or was she just that used to danger?

 

"Umm, Asami?" Arika asked as we started back, trailing behind Sheppard. "Who are these 'Fist of the Phoenix' guys anyway?" I guess it made sense, they weren't exactly widely known as they used to be.

 

"Well, after the end of the hundred years war, then firelord Zuko called back all the Fire Nation troops and declared peace." I stopped for moment to let Arika nod in confirmation that she knew this part, so I continued, "Well considering that they'd been taught that they were the greatest civilization in history, it would have been foolish to think that they would've all followed Zuko right away."

 

"So these guys are..." It seemed that Arika had figured it out.

 

"The people of the Fire Nation who held the belief that they were better than everyone else, and have kept trying to fight the war that ended seventy years ago." I confirmed for the younger girl, "They hate anyone who isn't Fire Nation and have been responsible for quite a few rather bad things over the years." I looked over at Arika to see how she was handling this, she seemed to have taken everything in and seemed lost in thought for the meanwhile

 

"Anyway," I figured I could try to fill the empty silence a little, it was starting to drag on, "As I was saying before, I'm hardly untrained, I've been in self defence classes since I was little and judging that move Arika pulled earlier I'd say she's got some pretty good training too, right Arika?" I left the comment open for Arika to establish the source of her skills.

 

"Y-yeah, I was trained at-" Arika started before being cut off by Sheppard, as we came to an intersection.

 

"Shh." The commander mentioned to get up against the wall, "Stay quiet until I say so." She whispered as she gave a quick look back to us. I noticed she had drawn her knife just I heard footsteps approaching; I hope Arika didn't take what was about to happen too badly.

 

Just as a guard came around the corner across the intersecting passages, and in an instant Sheppard was behind him, reaching around with her free hand hold one of his arms in such a way that she could restrain both of his arms; her knife wielding hand was pressing the blade against his throat.

 

Dragging her captive out of the line of site of the crossing tunnel before she began to question him. I couldn't make out anything they were saying since Sheppard was whispering, I imagine to seem more intimidating (which seemed rather redundant with a knife at his throat), and the guard was facing away.

 

It only seemed to take a minute or two before she was choking him out, leaving him unconscious; at least Arika shouldn't be upset by it.

 

"I-i-is he..." The younger girl stuttered in fear as Sheppard dragged the unconscious man down the hall a little with one arm as she sheathed her knife.

 

"He's alive, knocked out, but alive." The commander reassured Arika, it seemed that she was putting a less effort in hiding him than she was the two dead guards, "We have a problem and need to get moving now." Sheppard started jogging off, mentioning us to follow her; I guess she knew which way to go know.

 

"That guy was heading back to raise the alarm after finding those two guards from earlier, I was hoping it would take them a bit longer to find them." And we he didn't report back they'd figure out we were loose. Sheppard called back to us as we followed her through the twists and turns of the underground base. "Luckily he was also forthcoming with directions, hopefully I should be able to finish my mission and we can all get out before the whole complex is on to us." The commander suddenly slowed to a stop at a door; I was surprised to see a proper door in, considering all the earthbending used to make this place.

 

Sheppard held up a fist to make us stop as she took hold of the handle and slowly opened the door peeking in thought the crack. "It's clear." She affirmed as she beckoned us through the open door quickly before closing it.

 

As I took in the surroundings, a few lines of tables and numerous small amounts of storage along the walls with stoves and ovens, and the smell of fresh tea it didn't take much to realise that we were in the base's kitchen, somehow I didn't think that Sheppard was sent to find something in here.

 

As Arika was looking through the al the storage containers, cupboards and the like for some reason, and I turned to look at Sheppard with a questioning eye, "I doubt what your after is in here."

 

"Nope." At least the commander was honest, "It's a few corridors over, you two should be able to hide here till I'm done." Sheppard was checking her weapons as she informed us of her plan, "Just need to take out the guards and find what I'm after quickly, then we make an escape." Not the greatest plan.

 

"And if somebody finds those guards, or just notices their absence?" I was still giving Sheppard an incredulous look as I asked, hoping that she'd thought of some way around that little problem.

 

"I know, the plan isn't foolproof, but we don't have much time before that guard I knocked out is missed." It was good point, time was likely short so we had to act quickly; still wish there was another plan.

 

"Umm..." Sheppard and I both turned towards Arika as she suddenly joined the discussion. "I, have a plan..." She trailed off as she held up a... maid's uniform...

 

* * *

 

_Waiting, must be patient, wait and listen for moment to strike._

_Getting impatient, want to strike now, strike soon._

_Find reason for pain, find 'Beifong'._

* * *

 

"I've been on missions with some wacky plans in my career." Sheppard and I were both leaning against one of the kitchen's tables, Arika behind us getting ready for her part of the plan. "Fist fight in an antique store, infiltrating a group of mercenaries to rescue the guy they were trying to kill; even once had to infiltrate a cocktail party in a little black dress with a master thief backing me up." And my mind suddenly conjured up that rather intriguing mental picture; then forced myself to think of Korra, and then she was in a little black dress...

 

"And this, no offence Arika-" Sheppard called over her shoulder with a slight nod and was cut off by-

 

"No peeking!" Arika's shrill voice as she was getting changed snapped me out of my Korra based daydream; pity, I liked that dress on Korra.

 

"This one is defiantly in the top five." The commander let out a sigh and shook her head. "Having a rescued prisoner masquerade as a maid to distract the guards with drugged tea, I may be leaving this out of my report." Understandable, it did rely on an assumption, said assumption was based on what we had heard guards talking about, but it was still risky.

 

"Higher ups frown on getting civilians involved?" I asked with a sideways glance.

 

"Yep, much frowning indeed."

 

"Okay, I'm ready." Arika announced as she strode over to check the brewing tea, needed it to make the deception convincing. I was pretty surprised they had all the ingredients for the sedative that Arika made; apparently her grandmother used it to help herself sleep.

 

The outfit also looked quite natural, if a bit tight, I guess hoping for a perfect fit would've been fool hardy; plus considering she was trying to distract guards, it might even help, if the guards are male. Or females with such an inclination... I had to admit Arika was quite pretty and seemed to have a sort upbeat and cheerful personality; probably more apparent when not in an underground base full of fanatical firebending terrorists.

 

"All right, all set."Arika announced as she put the full teapot along with several cups on a tray; she really did look like a real maid, this might actually work.

 

"Okay, then let's get moving." The commander commanded as she moved to open the door, checking again just as before. We had to be fast, there was no telling how long we had till the alarm was raised.

 

After a few more twists and turns down the passages we came to Sheppard's mission objective. Peeking around the corner for a moment the commander quickly told us that there were two guards and a table on the far side of the door for Arika to put the tray on; made sense, if this place was really as undermanned as it seemed they properly had long shifts.

 

The idea was for Arika to offer them tea then and draw their attention away from the door so that Sheppard could sneak in and find what she was after; I had a few ideas as to what that was and if I was right it couldn't be left in the hands of these terrorists.

 

"Okay, go." Sheppard gave Arika the go ahead and she went, the commander ready to jump into action if the guards didn't fall for it and me just as ready to help; I'd rather nothing bad happen to Arika, she was nice girl after all.

 

"They took the bait." Sheppard informed me as she quickly rounded the corner, allowing me to move up to corner myself and see the commander slowly sneak up to the, I now noticed, ornate double doors unseen opening one door slowly as she had earlier to remain undetected as the two guards tapped their teacups together, toasting it seemed, and Arika seem to be trying to distract them further with small talk.

 

And she was in, Sheppard was in.

 

The minutes dragged on as Arika continued to keep the guards attention, hopefully the tea would start making them drowsy soon. Arika seemed to doing pretty well, she had her hands clasped together in front of herself so her arms had the effect of emphasising her chest; I couldn't tell if it was accidental or on purpose.

 

Well all I could do now was try to have patience, whilst it was only a matter of time till every xenophobic firebender knew we had escaped. Not the easiest time to have patience.


	6. Escape

I really hated waiting, it always felt like doing nothing. I was really getting sick of it. Still this was my place in the plan, watching and waiting in case Arika needed back up. She seemed to be doing a fare job of keeping the guards distracted, I just hope that the sedative in the tea kicked in soon; I also made a mental note to ask later where Arika learned how to make something like that into tea; she mentioned her grandmother but I was a bit sceptical.

 

I'd not done much of anything in this little adventure, Sheppard had broken us out and Arika had come up with this plan. Unfortunately there were no nearby Mecha-tanks for me to swipe; I really had to take a look and see if I couldn't try to scale down the size and make them portable, maybe more manoeuvrable too, that couldn't hurt.

 

I was pleasantly going over the designs of the hypothetical Mecha-tanks version two in my head when I noticed one of the guards start to sway , seeming dizzy. The he fell to the floor, his spear wielding companion almost instantly tried to turn his weapon on Arika after taking a moment to connect his friend passing out and the tea.

 

He tried.

 

The innocent, unassuming girl almost instantly leaned back on a single foot to launch it up into a roundhouse kick the side of still standing guard's face, sending him straight into the wall with enough force to knock him out cold. Seriously, where did this girl learn all of this?

 

"Asami," Arika called to my dumbfounded self, in a whispered tone, mentioning me over to help with hiding the unconscious guards. Quickly shaking my head out of the shock I ran over to do exactly that, grabbing a pair of legs and dragging their owner into through the double doors that Sheppard had gone though, Arika doing the same.

 

"W-What? What happened?" Yelled Sheppard, evidently the good commander was a little upset by the plan going off the rails. Finishing up with my guard I took in the room; it looked like an office of some sort, especially considering the large expensive looking wooden desk in the centre with Sheppard sitting behind it. It was hard to tell from this angle seemed to have had all the drawers opened and searched; I was guessing that what she was after was in here somewhere.

 

"Well, some people, react at a different rate and when one passed out the other tried to attack me and..." Arika trailed off, a look or embarrassment on her face as she tried to explain.

 

"Great, running out of time, still no sign of what I was sent here for and," The commander rose from behind the desk, scratching her forehead in frustration. "The next thing you know we'll be beset by the big boss man and some elite firebenders!" Sheppard punctuated the end of her sentence with a hard kick to the ornate desk; which seemed to give the commander the first bit of good luck she'd had all day in the for a small clicking sound.

 

"Huh?" came Sheppard's intrigued response as she looked over to the far side of the desk and leaned over.

 

"Huh?" I repeated wondering what the commander had found as she pulled out something from the side of the desk; a hidden drawer maybe?

 

"Huh?" Arika joined in, looking back and forth between me and Sheppard, seeming confused, "Why are we all saying 'huh'?" Good question, hopefully Sheppard would give us an answer in a moment.

 

"Ah Ha!" The commander called, seemingly excited about the handful of papers she'd pulled out of nowhere; what she was after it seems.

 

"'Ah ha' now?" Arika still seemed confused as to this turn of events, I was too a little; was that really it? Some type of document I would guess, considering what 'Prince Azulon' had said back in the cell about how his heritage would 'soon will be proven' I could make a decent guess, but it would have to be a fake so why send a spectre?

 

"That what you were sent to get?" I asked, hoping to get a little more to find out if my theory was right and maybe the details I hadn't figured out yet.

 

"Yep can't go into details, now let's get going." Sheppard's response was about what I expected, I still wanted to be sure; perhaps after the three of us weren't trapped in an underground network of caves with xenophobic firebenders.

 

Arika and I followed the commander out of the office, past the small guard post and around the corner with as much speed as we could; into a rather unfortunate situation.

 

"Well, what have we here?" Sheppard's arms sprung out to stop and protect myself and Arika as we came face to face with the man from earlier in the cell; the one claiming to be descended from Princess Azula, going by the name Azulon the 2nd. Sheppard just had to say it.

 

"Escaped prisoners coming from a most suspicious direction." He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the way we had come, clearly suspecting , where we'd been. "And who I would guess is their noble rescuer." As he gestured towards Sheppard I stole a quick look to notice the commander's eyes narrow towards him.

 

I took in the situation, two guards on either side of the 'prince' already in firebending stances', ready to attack. It would take a few moments to reach them for anyone of us and attempting to dodge fire blasts from four different enemies seemed bordering impossible, even for a spectre like Sheppard. We needed some sort of distraction.

 

"So tell me," The 'prince' addressed the commander. "Who are you?"

 

"It's impolite to ask a lady her name first." I noticed a smirk develop on Sheppard's face as she quipped back at her foe. With brief a roll of his eyes the 'prince' responded, "I am Prince Azulon the 2nd, rightful ruler of the Fire Nation, and you are?" He glared at the commander, clearly growing impatient.

 

"Commander Sheppard." The older woman responded, I noticed her eyes darting around, probably trying to figure a way out of this; I couldn't see one, but I wasn't a trained soldier.

 

"Ah, I suspected you might be with the United Forces." The glare shifted into a smirk, likes being in control of the conservation it would seem "Now then, why are you here?" 'Azulon' narrowed his eyes, smirk never leaving his face, "Are you going to be forthcoming? Or must I have my guards demonstrate their skill in the art of firebending."

 

I gulped at that, we we're stuck and without some sort of miraculous intervention it was hard to see any way out. And I never told Korra how I felt, what I wouldn't give to have her here right now.

 

* * *

 

_Almost time..._

"I'm here to relieve you-", _Time! One swift motion, jump to the bars, shatter wooden restrains, reach through and touch earth. Fingers sink in, find the echoes..._

 

"No! She's free-" _Got them, twist and they crunch. Dead. Another twist, cell breaks, crawl out over the splinters .Fell the earth, see way out through rock._

* * *

 

"The smart choice would be to surrender." Our foe stated matter-of-factly, "Neither of those girls displayed any form of bending and I have four elite firebenders here, you are out-numbered and out-classed." He was smirking at his advantage, his entourage faces unreadable behind those skull white masks.

 

It was then that some miraculous intervention happened.

 

The entire corridor shook. How I don't know, all I know is what happened next; Sheppard.

 

Taking the opportunity, she grabbed the sword on her back and in a single swift motion sent it flying into 'Azulon's' shoulder before rushing the screaming jerk and shoving off his feet into the far guard to the left; quickly taking the sword on her hip to the far guard on the right kicking the nearer guard's hand as he tried to firebend at her.

 

The closer guard on the left was just about to fireblast Sheppard from behind as I reacted. I forced his extending hand up, interrupting his attack, also sweeping one of his feet to unbalance him so I could deliver a hard chop to the throat sending him to the ground gasping.

 

I then noticed the guard that had the 'Prince' thrown at him getting up just as I felt two hands pressing on my back and saw Arika, flying right him, planting both her feat on his helmet, knocking him out as he struck the ground.

 

I glanced around to the Commander noticing that the two guards she taken were both down, one slumped against the wall the other on the ground, his head rolling away; I had to swallow quickly to stop from freaking at that, the adrenalin helping.

 

I grabbed Arika's hand and moved to continue down the corridor, her freaking out at the headless body would not help. "Sheppard let's move!" I called back as we started running.

 

"Coming." The commander replied as I heard another scream from the 'Prince', a quick glance and I saw Sheppard retrieving her sword from his shoulder with a twist as she brought it up to put 'Azulon' down, "Goodbye."

 

Sheppard was about to bring her sword down to slay the self-proclaimed royal when she quickly had to duck a fireblast from a guard that had just come around the corner; then she had to jump back as the 'Prince' to the opportunity to breath a gout of fire at the commander forcing Sheppard to break off, catching up to myself and Arika.

 

"You'll never escape! You hear me! You'll never escape!" The 'Prince' shouted after us as he struggled to his feet holding his bleeding shoulder, his voice fading away as the three of us began running as fast as we could, Sheppard pulling out in front.

 

"Where are we going?" I asked the commander as she led us to some form of safety; hopefully.

 

"Garage! We need to catch a ride out of here, preferably something that won't die in the desert too fast." She called back to me. Most Sato-mobiles weren't built or deserts, there wasn't exactly high demand out here; luckily there might be an alternative.

 

"We can take my car! If they brought it in when they caught us!" I called to Sheppard as we all barrelled down the corridor in the commander's wake. "It's built for the desert!" I added as she came to a stop at another wooden door, equally as out of place as all the others against the rocky texture of the stone.

 

"Nice, custom built?" Sheppard inquired as slowly opened the door to peek though like earlier, swords at the ready.

 

"Something like that." I'd rather not get into the fact that it was built by my own company; we were in something of a rush.

 

As we peered through the crack of the open door, I noticed that there was a row of sand-sailers, no doubt from their allies, with more than a few guards, some with spears, probably non-benders. On one wall was what was obviously a large stone door with no visible mechanism for opening it; probably opened with earthbending.

 

"Crap." Sheppard hissed out as I imagined she came to the same conclusion. Peeking out the door a little more to see the far end of the large room, "Huh." I hoped that that was a good 'huh'. "Asami that your car?" The commander nodded to something on the closer side of the room I couldn't see, peeking through the open I noticed that it was exactly that.

 

"Yeah, that's it." I confirmed as Sheppard gave a nod as she drew her knife, flipping it around to hold it by the edge.

 

"You two get to the car," She handed me the knife, for protection I guess, I was about to ask what she was going to do when she finished her thought "I need to get us a door." And with that she burst through the door sprinting over to the far end of the room. The door now wide open I could see what she was after; a tank.

 

"Come on." I tell Arika, who responded with a nod, eyes wide and trying to keep up with all the action. Luckily it seems that Sheppard's charge for the tank had attracted all the guards attention with the commander more than able to hold her own, dodging spears and fireblasts taking down her foes with relative ease.

 

Getting to the car I noticed the keys were missing, which I really should've expected, they wouldn't leave the keys in a captured vehicle. I quickly mention over my shoulder to Arika to watch my back as I try to hotwire it; having to hotwire my own car, that's new. Climbing into the driver's seat, I prise open what I need to with the knife Sheppard gave me and started sorting through the wires, looking for the right ones.

 

"Asami!" I hear Arika shout behind me and turn my head just in time to see the tip of a spear rushing towards me and throw myself backwards to avoid getting impaled in the head; reacting without thinking, I give a swift kick to the shaft of the spear just below the head snapping of the deadly tip.

 

The angry guard wrenched the headless spear back tossing it aside, drawing a crossbow from his back, quickly taking aim and readying to fire; before getting assaulted by Arika with the broken shaft he'd discarded. Arika knocked the crossbow from his hands with a thrust of the end of the makeshift staff before quickly spinning her weapon vertically in an arc twice, striking the guard in the face each time finishing with another thrust in the guard's face cracking his head against the wall hard enough to knock him out. After the unexpected display Arika was left breathless at her own reaction to the guard's attack.

 

I wanted to ask where the hell she learned how to do that, but I turned back to the exposed wires that I had figure out quickly; questions later, getting out of danger now. I thought that I had found the right wires and was delighted by the sound of the engine coming to life; she really did purr. I was also happy to hear a small explosion and look up to see Sheppard climbing out of the tank; she had evidently made the door for our escape, a smoking hole in the wall.

 

"Get in Arika." I call to the still shocked younger girl as I shift the gearstick readying to pick up Sheppard and finish this daring escape.

 

"Asami! It's Sheppard!" Looking over to the tank I saw the commander pinned down by 'Azulon' trying to drive a fire dagger in the woman's face leaning in with all his weight. Acting as quick as I could, I jumped out of the driver's seat, grabbed the unconscious guard's dropped crossbow, took aim and fired, hoping I'd hit the right target; I'd never used a crossbow before.

 

"Gaaahhh!" Came the bastard's cry of pain as the bolt found a place in his arm, his concentration broken for a moment in which Sheppard acted like lightning. Pushing the 'prince' up with one arm, ripping out the bolt with the other, letting the 'prince' fall back down to plant said bolt in his eye before finally kicking him off the tank sending him flying.

 

"Come on!" I again jumped into the driver's seat of the dune buggy mentioning for Arika to join me which she promptly did, still breathing heavily. Shifting the gearstick, stepping on the accelerator and giving the wheel a sharp turn, I swerved the buggy around the row of dormant sand-sailers, sped along them and came to a skidding stop right in front of the commander's makeshift door, along with the commander herself. "Get on."

 

"No need to tell me twice." Sheppard hopped onto the buggy's frame as I put my foot down, flooring it as best as I could. We burst out of the hole in the wall into the starlit desert, narrowly missing a sandbender who had just poked his head in and passing him and his friends. "Nice shot with the crossbow by the way, who made that -" Sheppard started, calling over the roar of the engine before stopping, "Oh crap! On our tail!" The commander cursed, prompting me to check the rear view mirror.

 

Evidently blowing a hole for the sand-sailers and alerting the sandbenders allied with our captors had not worked out well judging from the pair of sailers pursuing us. I noticed a wave of sand streaming at us just in time to swerve the buggy, calling to Sheppard to, "Hold on tight!"

 

The sandbender's attack missed as I started pushing the engine as hard as I could, trying to outrun the sand-sailers chasing us, with little success.

 

"They're gaining on us!" The commander shouted over the engine as the two sailers came up on either side of us preparing to strike. Again we were saved at the last minute as one of them suddenly exploded as sand erupted from beneath it. Taking advantage of the distraction I quickly swerved the buggy into the second of our pursuers causing the front of the sailer to stick in the sand, at high speed, sending the sailer's occupants flying into the air and throwing a large cloud of sand into the air around the buggy.

 

Skidding to a stop and coughing whilst trying to rub the sand out of my eyes I started to wonder; what had happened back their? The explosion from beneath the first sailer had come out of nowhere, then as my vision started to clear I noticed another sailer right ahead of us, it's two riders approaching; had they taken out that first sailer? I hadn't the slightest clue.

 

"Sheppard? Any Ideas?"I asked the commander, turning to her as she seemed to be evaluating the pair, one larger than the other trailing behind, the smaller one in front holding some type of metal stick, too short to be a staff.

 

"They're friendly, I think." I was hoping for something a little more assuring from Sheppard as hopped off the buggy walking around to confront them.

 

"You think?" My tone made it obvious that I had been expecting a little more, I was also took notice of the smaller sandbender's weapon, at this range it was pretty easy see it was a set of double cross swords.

 

"They did just help us, fair guess." The commander addressed me quicklly over her shoulder with a shrug; really hoped for something better than that. "Midori, is that you?" She called to the smaller one who mentioned her closer, just out of earshot. I was honestly not sure what to make of this, how did Sheppard know this 'Midori'? How was she sure that the sandbender woman (decent guess from the name) could be trusted? After a few minutes they returned to their sailer and Sheppard came back over to the buggy.

 

"They've agreed to lead us out of the desert back to Misty Palms, just follow them and we'll be fine." At the mention of finally getting out of the desert Arika visibly sunk into her seat as she let out a strangled breath, the younger girl obviously glad to be out of danger.

 

As the commander climbed back onto the side of the buggy I turned to her, already expecting the answer to my question, "I'd ask you if we were sure we could trust them but I'm guessing it's classified."

 

"Bit of grey area actually, but better safe than sorry, so pretty much." Not quite the answer I expected but pretty close. I chuckled and shook my head a little as I started up the buggy again, following the now moving sand-sailer. Sure enough we could trust these sandbenders as they led us straight back to the town.

 

I couldn't believe how glad I was to see this place, I was very much looking forward to being able to just sleep; it had been a very long day. It seemed that Arika had a similar idea but less patience, having already dozed off in the passenger seat; I'd probably find that cute if I wasn't so tired myself.

 

Arriving back at Misty Palms and parking the car, I was surprised by the two helpful sandbenders coming up to us as I shook Arika awake. The smaller one spoke in an authrotive, but obviously female, tone as she addressed us.

 

"You three, though your actions, have allowed us to deal a blow against our enemies the Hami tribe, and for this you have the gratitude of our people the Aswad." The woman gave a quick small bow as she finished before her and her companion moved to leave but she stopped for a moment, her eyes on Arika. "Have we met?" She asked the younger girl, who seemed surprised by the question.

 

"I, I don't think so." Giving a small shrug at Arika's answer the sandbender woman and her friend jumped back on their sailer and left; back off into the desert.

 

"Well, that was an adventure." Sheppard said after our brief allies were out of sight. I couldn't believe how casual she was about this, or Arika's enthusiastic nodding of agreement; apparently having enjoyed the whole incident, despite how overwhelmed she seemed earlier.

 

"That's one way of putting it I guess." I responded, running a hand through my hair as fatigue was really starting to get to me.

 

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Sheppard stated with a sigh, briefly mentioning over her shoulder with her thumb. "I need to report in about my mission."

 

"Yeah, I guess, look me up if your ever in Republic City," I extended my hand to the Commander to shake hers, "Remember, Asami Sato." Sheppard took my offer and again I noticed how strong this woman was.

 

"Same to you Ms. Sato, look me up if your ever in..." She seemed to e lost in thought for a moment before continuing with a shrug, "I have no idea where I'm going to be stationed."

 

"I'm going to Republic City too." It seemed that we had both almost forgotten about Arika, till the younger girl spoke up.

 

"I'll look you up too, and take care, the both of you." Sheppard turned to leave, suddenly stopping mid step, "Sato, Republic City, You're not related to the guy who invented Sato-mobiles are you?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

 

"Yeah, my dad." I answered with a sigh, I was really not in the mood to discuss my father.

 

"Huh, well till next time, Ms. Sato and Arika." And with a wave and she turned and strode off into the streets. I couldn't help but let out a yawn as I began to make my way back to my room to get some much deserved sleep.

 

"Ummm, Asami?" Arika called from behind me, seemingly unsure of what to do.

 

"Aren't you coming?" I wave the younger girl over and she came running with a smile.

 

"So, Arika, you never told me what you were planning to do in Republic City." She also hadn't mentioned were she had learned the skills she showed, I imagined that was an interesting story.

 

"Oh, I'm going to become an Otome." That was not an answer I expected.

 

"An... Otome?"


	7. Horizons

**(Sheppard's point of view)**

 

"And you saw no reason to bring in these two civilians for questioning and debriefing." The colonel asked from across her desk as she looked over my report on the mission. "Why is that?" She directed her eyes over her glasses at me.

 

"Judging from the situation I found them in, their help in achieving the objective, as explained in my report, they were not enemy agents and they did not receive any classified information; so it seemed unnecessary." I explained as succinctly as possible.

 

"Yes and you're sure that the only possible route took you straight past their cells?" The colonel asked with a raised eyebrow, the intent of her question not immediately obvious.

 

"That's what I put in my report isn't it." I responded, suspecting what the line of questioning was all about.

 

"It's just that the higher ups wanted to take the base afterwards, and a detour that seemed to have tipped off the enemy to your presence-" I had to cut in at that.

 

"Colonel Harada," I looked the dark haired colonel right in the eye, "Are you suggesting that I should've left those two there, at the mercy of the fist of the phoenix?" I find it hard to imagine taking down a single enemy cell would be worth the lives of two innocent people." Wannabe 'prince' or not.

 

"I'm just relating the opinion of the higher ups; of course the fact that the primary objective was achieved-" I cut in again, hoping that it didn't get taken as insubordination.

 

"With the help of the aforementioned civilians." I added, Asami and Arika were both a great help, I'd rather they're contribution not be forgotten. I gave a quick nod to the document that the colonel had on her desk, "As mentioned in my report." Colonel Harada let out a sigh.

 

"Regardless, the fire nation will be glad we were able to retrieve the forged and real royal birth certificates promptly."

 

"I still find it hard to believe that the wannabe prince's plan could've worked." I really did, it seemed ridiculous to think about.

 

"Apparently the fire sages use some kind of unique method to mark them, faithfully replicate that and few lies about them not being archived as a cover up to a sympathetic sage or two..." She trailed off at the end, her meaning obvious.

 

"And he could've passed himself off some long lost royal and challenge the current fire lord's claim to the throne." I finished the thought that was left hanging; still hard to believe that a few pieces of paper would let that piece of scum pass himself off as royalty.

 

"It would be unlikely that many would believe his claim at first, but these type of things can easily escalate out of control."

 

"So I guess that they're happy we stopped this plan but annoyed they couldn't send in troops afterward to mop up the enemy cell and take out the would be prince." Preventing a foe's strategy was one thing, striking down a foe permanently was better.

 

"Pretty much, yeah." Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a sigh before continuing. "We've covered everything relative commander, you're dismissed." And with that I rose to my feet and saluted.

 

"Colonel Harada." I turned to leave when the colonel called me briefly. "Two things off the record Sheppard." I turned back to look over my shoulder with a cocked eyebrow, "First good jobs saving the civilians." The colonel and I shared a smirk at that, "And if you go by the university archaeology department, be discreet." And then just the colonel was smirking.

 

"Thanks, you should do the same around that palace maid." And now I was the one smirking, the colonel's expression becoming a practised neutral.

 

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." She responded without the smallest hint of deception. I just chuckled and waved back at her.

 

"Sure thing," I gave another quick, casual, salute before turning back to the door to leave, "I should go, later Chie."

 

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

 

"Can't sacrifice mobility..." I muttered to myself as I went over the designs for the new insulated metalbender armour, again, trying to find a way to improve them further; after seeing the article in the paper yesterday about Equalist taser gloves leaking onto the black market I figured the cops could use an upgrade to their equipment and a preliminary design would help sell the idea.

 

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose to try and clear my mind a little. It had been two weeks since getting back from the desert, getting those military contracts sent off, getting back to the old routine now with the addition of...

 

"Your tea, Ms. Sato." Arika called as she came through the door as she entered, tea tray in hands and the morning's paper under arm. As she set the tray down I noticed something else on it. "Today's newspaper and the book you requested."

 

"Thank you Arika and remember, when it's just the two of us you don't have to be so formal." I reminded her again, I didn't honestly see the need to keep up formal appearances when there was no one to see.

 

"R-right." The bubbly girl replied with a smile as she handed me a cup of tea, the scent of jasmine emanating from it. "Thanks Ms. Sa-Asami." We both shared a smile at her little verbal stumble. I was glad to have this history book, I'd give it a read to check up about that strange black material I'd seen in the desert.

 

Opening the paper to the society pages I noticed a photo of just what I was looking for, Korra, even if it was marred by Mako and an article speculating about a recent date of theirs; not something I was inclined in the slightest to read. All I could do was let out a sigh as I stared at the image of the Avatar, torturing myself still.

 

"Oh, I see." Arika said suddenly her eyes also on the photo in the paper, I raised an eyebrow at her with a small sound of confusion, "You're in love." She stated matter-of-factly, nodding at the photo, which made me chuckle a little before correcting her assumption.

 

"I can assure you that I have no romantic feelings towards Mako." I couldn't help but roll my eyes the thought of that; I still couldn't believe I dated him to begin with. The tone of Arika's response was exactly the same as before.

 

"I know, I meant the Avatar, Korra." Huh?

 

"What would make you say that?" I asked, keeping the tone of my voice even and only looking at her sideways not wanting to give myself away if I didn't have to.

 

"The way you moaned her name in your sleep back in that cell." The dream? I'd moaned Korra's name out loud? "And how you were stroking her picture just now." I was stroking the picture? I didn't even remember that.

 

"I..." I was honestly completely unsure how to handle this, if it got out all the hard work building up the company again-

 

"Don't worry, I don't judge." Huh?

 

"You, don't?" I asked, turning to my newest friend surprised at this welcome twist.

 

"Love is love." Arika replied with a shrug, again as though it was just obvious. I couldn't help but smile at the younger girl.

 

"Thanks Arika, really." I was glad that in my whole difficult life I had at least one person who didn't care about my feelings for Korra; even if she was a bit off it wasn't love, just a crush. I didn't correct her on that, it would ruin the moment.

 

"You're welcome." She said with a smile and a small bow, before heading towards the door, "I'll be off to take care of my other jobs, so give me a call if you need me." I nodded in response as she left the room, feeling happy at the little victory.

 

My mind quickly drifted towards the old diary in my desk, I took it out as a question formed inside my head, my mother's diary in front of myself I mumble aloud. "What would you have said?" I'd like to think that she would say something like Arika and be supportive, but it was so long ago and nothing in her diaries, at least the ones I had, that touched in this sort of thing; I guess I'd never really know.

 

Da - My father would almost certainly not approve, she was the Avatar after all, and I didn't see him changing his opinions on benders any time soon.

 

As I flicked through the pages and came to entry that had shook my world a little, another question came to mind, "What would Korra think?" It was probably not something that she'd ever expect; I certainly hadn't, even if I was thankful for the possibilities that it gave that had saved the company.

 

What would Korra say, what would anyone say if they knew? That my mother's mother, my grandmother, was Princess Azula.


	8. Epilogue - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue continues on from the epilogue of steel phoenix.

"W-what?" That was about the reaction I was expecting from Korra. "Are you serious?" Understandable she'd be sceptical, it was very unexpected.

 

"Yes Korra, I'm serious."

 

"How could you even know that?"

 

"About six months ago, I was going through some old stuff and found one of my mother's diaries." I remember how excited to find it at first; it was nice to have some form of familial connection. "One of the entries was her thinking about telling me."

 

"But are you sure? How could you be sure?" I was starting to get a bit worried, Korra seemed determined to find a way for this to not be true; which I was afraid it was.

 

"The secret white lotus contact information was accurate so I'm pretty sure." If it wasn't true, then I doubt the grandmaster would have met with me.

 

"So... whoa, I did not see that coming." I couldn't help but have a mirthless chuckle at that reaction; so like my own when I found the diary.

 

"Tell me about it." Now came the scary question. "So, does this change anything... About us?" Korra looked thoughtful for a few moments that seemed to stretch on for a few centuries.

 

"No, why would it? I mean you're still exactly the same person as before, so why should it." I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I'd finally got to tell someone this secret, especially Korra and knowing that she didn't care. "I mean it doesn't affect you anyway does it." Not entirely true.

 

"Well, she did spend some time in an asylum, stuff like that has been known to be passed down." I revealed one of my greatest fears, succumbing to the rather possible insanity in my blood line. "And it's not as if Da- My father was a pillar of mental stability." I gave another mirthless laugh.

 

"Asami." Korra's voice was slightly pained seemingly unsure how offer comfort; I couldn't think of a way myself in all fairness. "You're not your parents or grandparents and who knows what happen after the whole asylum thing, it was probably only a temporary thing." I shrugged at that; Korra made a good point, I wasn't sure if she had recovered.

 

"Maybe, the diary didn't really reveal much about her, just the fact of being related to her." I really did wish I knew more, but the only possibility of finding that information was the white lotus and I doubt they'd be forthcoming.

 

"I remember one night, a little over a year ago, I was surrounded by enemies, I thought I was done for, but then someone one saved me." Korra looked straight in the eye, her expression as soft; I remembered that night too, painfully." She saved me, in spite of how painful in must have been to turn against some she loved." And it was painful. "You're a good person Asami, you always will be." Being reminded of the hard choices I'd already made helped a little, somehow. I just leaned into Korra, my head resting on her shoulder, emotionally exhausted.

 

"Thank you." I just whispered to this beautiful Avatar.

 

"No problem, what's a good girlfriend for?" We shared a chuckle at that, we may both have some ways to go before that was completely true but it was still nice to hear. After untangling from Korra, I glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

 

"So can I treat you to lunch, someplace nice?" I asked with a shrug and a smile; I felt like treating my girlfriend and getting out of the house for a bit.

 

"Aren't we meant to avoid outing ourselves?" Korra inquired, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. I waved if off with a brief clarification. "As far as the world knows we're just two friends having lunch together."

 

"Okay, sounds good." The lovely Avatar responded with a smile and a nod.

 

"I think I need to freshen up quickly, I probably look terrible." I don't think I was completely successful earlier in resisting the urge to weep.

 

"No, I think you always look beautiful." I smirked at that little sweet bit of flattery.

 

"You flatterer, you." I gave an overdone fluttering of my eyelids as I answered her. "I'll be down in a few minutes, just tell Arika I said to bring the car around."

 

"Uh, okay." Korra said, seemed she was still a little unsure around Arika, that should fade soon enough; I hoped. Going our separate ways at the door Korra gave me a little wave, "See you in a few."

 

"Likewise." I waved back as I headed in the other direction to splash some water on my face, probably need to re-apply my make up; it wouldn't do for the papers to get pictures of the CEO of future industries unprepared.

 

I took a moment to examine my face devoid of cosmetics, I couldn't help but wonder if I resembled her. The pictures I'd seen were from paintings, no cameras back then, so I couldn't be completely sure. I guess it didn't really matter, I mean who would've expected her to have any relatives, both myself and Korra didn't at first. I smiled at the thought of Korra, glad that she didn't care about who my grandmother was, I felt very sure that most of the rest of the world wouldn't be as kind; it rarely was.

 

Once I was feeling satisfied with the lack of puffiness around my eyes I went to my bedroom to quickly fix my make up; here I was worried about CEO of Future Industries being seen without make up on when it would probably be a much bigger story that the CEO of Future Industries was the late Princess Azula's granddaughter.


	9. Omake

**Arika** : Oh my god! I did not see that coming!  
 **Sheppard** : I did.  
 **Arika** : Really? How?  
 **Sheppard** : The prologue, 'Azure flame' wasn't it obvious?  
 **Arika** : Ooooh, I must've missed that.  
 **Sheppard** : It did go by pretty fast, but there were other subtle-  
 **Asami** : Hey Sheppard, been awhile, how you been?  
 **Sheppard** : Good to see you Asami,   
**Korra** : *clears throat*  
 **Asami** : Oh right, Korra this is Commander Sheppard, Sheppard, this is Korra, my girlfriend.  
 **Korra** : Nice to meet you.  
 **Sheppard** : Hi, I'm Commander Sheppard and Korrasami is my favourite ship in the franchise.   
**Asami** : Why would you need to say that?  
 **Rottenwraith** : It's a meme, kind of had to be done, don't worry, just move on.  
 **Korra** : Okay then.  
 **Arika** : Excuse me, commander.  
 **Sheppard** : Just call me Sheppard  
 **Arika** : Okay then, Sheppard, which nation are you from?  
 **Sheppard** : Umm, how exactly is that important?  
 **Arika** : You know, like what colours you wear, fire nation red, water tribe blue or earth kingdom green.   
**Sheppard** : So you want me to pick between red, blue and green?  
 **Korra** : It this another meme?  
 **Asami** : Could be.  
 **Rottenwraith** : Not really, more like a bit of meta humour.  
 **Sheppard** : Those can't be my only choices, that would just be silly, and couldn't I wear a combination of different colours of my own choosing.  
 **Arika** : I guess that makes sense.   
**Rottenwraith** : Okay, don't want this joke to get dragged out. Anyway, aren't we all glad this is done and we can start moving on to bigger and better things.   
**Asami** : Yeah, in how many decades.   
**Rottenwraith** : Hey, I'm getting better at this.  
 **Asami** : I guess you are, not that the bar was set very high before.  
 **Rottenwraith** : Hey I got the big revelation out of the way and plenty more craziness to come.  
 **Korra** : Really? Like what?  
 **Rottenwraith** : Spoilers...  
 **Asami** : You don't have anything planned do you.  
 **Rottenwraith** : Yes I do! Somebody going to lose a - No, spoilers   
**Arika** : Who's going to lose what? Please tell us... *puppy dog eye*  
 **Sheppard** : Yeah I kind of want to know too.  
 **Korra** : Yeah come on.  
 **Rottenwraith** : I'm not going to do it.   
**Korra** : Fine, anyway, Asami sweetie...   
**Asami** : Yes honey?  
 **Arika** : Awwww...  
 **Sheppard** : Meh.  
 **Korra** : What was it that you were designing?  
 **Asami** : Well you see it's-  
 **Rottenwraith** : SPOILERS!!!   
**Korra** : Hey no need to yell.  
 **Rottenwraith** : Whatever, this omake is over.


End file.
